Digimon Adventure: Awakening
by Kazin Kagari
Summary: Taking place after the events of Diablomon strikes back, this is the story of Kirashima Kyosuke, and his role during the whole Digimon aftermath thing. A fic that promises to close all plotholes! And now properly saved!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Doi. Okay, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this fic. It takes place right after the events in 'Diablomon Strikes Back', so if you don't know what goes on in the movie, there might be some minor spoilers. Anyway, enjoy, and as always, read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone! Point the light at the sword!" Iori shouted, holding up his digivice. Looking out over Tokyo Bay, he saw the giant forms of Armageddemon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Armageddemon was quickly breaking apart, but if his component parts were not returned to the Digital World, he would just re-evolve. All around him, everyone's cell phones were glowing with a mysterious light. Imperialdramon then held out his sword, in front of him, anticipating everyone's power, Kuramon floating all about him.

"Concentrate on the sword!" he shouted, a beam of light flying from his digivice to the pommel of the sword. At once, everyone on the bridge held out their cell phones at the collosal digimon, beams of light shooting forth from their phones and energizing the sword further. The Chosen also held out their digivices, their power transferring to the sword of Imperialdramon, as Armadgeddemon broke up further.

Suddenly, a huge beam of light erupted from the sword, shooting upwards towards the sky, accompanied by rings of light coming from the beam. The Kuramon seemed to be pulled towards the beam of light, and vanished as soon as they entered it. Meanwhile, inside the school, more kids worked to make sure that they could capture and return the Kuramon properly.

"Using everyone's cell phones to transfer the data... Iori-kun... good job," Koushiro said as he worked on a computer to finish the transfer of Kuramon. In the background, Takeru, Hikari, and even Mimi were working on other computers to transfer the Kuramon.

Everyone looked on as all the Kuramon were being pulled into the light, and being transferred back to the digital world. There were many sighs of relief as the threat to their world was over, and victory was achieved. With no more Kuramon, Diablomon could not be reborn, and thus, their world was safe...

The Chosen Children laughed with glee, as they could finally relax, with the battle finally being over...

So preoccupied with this glee, they did not notice the small one eyed creature hop away into the shadows...

Digimon Adventure: Awakening

-A Digimon Adventure Fic-

by Kazin Kagari

**Chapter 1: An Innocent Friendship...**

Kirashima Kyosuke, a nine year old living in Shinjuku, watched the battle between Omegamon and Diablomon from his home computer. However, unlike all of his friends, he had recently come down with a nasty fever, and he couldn't go with them when news of a giant egg appearing at Rainbow Bridge happened. No matter how much he begged and pleaded with his father, she would not let him go. Disappointed, he went back to watching the remainder of the streamed fight, and went to bed, upset that he couldn't witness the Digimon fighting.

And the creature kept hopping into the city, making sure that no one would ever find him...

-One Week Later-

Kyosuke was feeling much better now, and had just returned home from school. As usual, his father was working, and it was up to him to make sure the apartment was clean before he could go play with his friends. Kyosuke threw his backpack in his room, and looked around the apartment, seeing that only the trash needed to be taken out. Happy at seeing that there wasn't much to do, he tied the bag shut and took it downstairs to a dumpster behind his building.

Along the way, Kyosuke saw some of his friends coming towards him. "Aww, so little Kyosuke is feeling better to take out the trash now?" one of them teased. After the fight at Tokyo Bay, they made fun of him as often as possible for missing the action. Kyosuke just shrugged it off. "Don't worry, you didn't miss nothing much... only the GREATEST FIGHT in the history of Tokyo!" another one shouted. And that got to Kyosuke. He knew he could not live down missing something that amazing, and as such, walked towards the rear of the building hauling the trash bag, seething.

When he got there, he opened the lid and threw the bag in there with all his might. He then proceeded to have a little fit. "Stupid Kenji and the others... always making fun of me for missing the fight... damn it," he said. Kyosuke knew that he shouldn't act like this, but he was just so sick of his friends constantly trying to piss him off. He kicked the trash dumpster in rage...

And heard something moving behind it.

Kyosuke's anger broke, and he inquisitively looked at the dumpster. "Hello... I'm not gonna hurt you... just come out and let me take a look at you..." Kyosuke said, trying to entice whatever was behind the dumpster out. He heard some more movement, and a small creature showed it's... eh... head (?) out from behind the dumpster. It was a small pale grey blob thing with one large orange eye. The blob slowly crept out from behind the receptacle.

Kyosuke stared at the strange creature before him. Somehow, it looked oddly familiar. "Well... you're a cute little thing," Kyosuke said as he reached out for it. The creature jumped back, and shot a burst of bubbles right at Kyosuke, sending him backwards.

"Whoa!" Kyosuke shouted, landing on his rear as the creature settled down once again. "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you," Kyosuke said calmly as he pulled himself onto all fours and slowly crawled towards the creature. The blob just blinked intently at him. "See... nice and slow... I just want to take a look at you," he said as he crawled closer. He then sat back down, and put out his hand. The blob slowly approached Kyosuke, and then hopped up into his hand.

"See, this isn't so bad," Kyosuke said, a small grin on his face as the blob was moving about on his hand and arm. The creature then turned to Kyosuke, and seemed somewhat happy. "Koora!" it shouted all of a sudden. And Kyosuke jumped back and screamed. "Oh my god it can speak!" Kyosuke shouted as the blob quickly came closer to him. It then made a quick jump and landed on his shoulder. "Koora!" it shouted again as it nuzzled up again Kyosuke. Kyosuke then stared at it for a moment, shrugged, and ran back upstairs to his apartment.

-A Couple Hours Later-

"So, you're a Kuramon," Kyosuke said as he looked at his screen capture. During the streamed fight from the internet, he made many screen shots of it, and the blob that was currently in his room looked exactly like a blob on the net. After asking around, he finally confirmed it's identity. With that, he spun around and looked at the Kuramon, who was happily munching on a chocolate bar on his bed. "So... Kuramon. You're a..." Kyosuke said as he turned back in his chair to read the screen. "Digimon," he finished as he spun back to face the blob. It jumped a bit after hearing that.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kyosuke said as he leaned back. "But from what that one person said, you all went back to the Digital World after the fight with that 'Imperial Dramon' creature. Yet you stayed behind?" Kyosuke asked the blob. Again, it jumped a bit, and went back to downing the chocolate. "Okay then. So... you made it here somehow then... but everyone said that you're bad, and you tried to quite literally 'kill us all'," Kyosuke finished. The Digimon blinked at him again, and just went back to eating his meal.

"You don't SEEM all evil and stuff... and if you were to leave, someone might find you and try to hurt you," he said. With that, the Kuramon gave a small jump and crawled behind Kyosuke's pillow. "So... I suppose the catch is, not to let you go then. You can stay with me then! I mean, you're cute, and you seem to like me," Kyosuke told the blob. It crawled back out from beneath the pillow and gave a small squeal. "So, I guess I'll take that as a yes," he said. "I wonder how dad's gonna take it..." Kyosuke said as he stared out the window.

-Later that Night-

Kyosuke was sleeping peacefully in his bed, having spent most of his time trying to hide Kuramon from his dad. He was snoring quite loudly, but that didn't seem to bother the Kuramon, who was sleeping on Kyosuke's desk. The little thing was also snoring quite loudly, and was lying on the desk quite peacefully. However, in the middle of the night, it began to toss and turn, and fell over on it's side, still snoring quite peacefully.

However.... where it was lying was a small... grey... metal...

Digivice...

To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Kyosuke & Keramon: Unstoppable Duo!


End file.
